forever and ever
by chryssa
Summary: Ada waktu dimana keduanya lelah. Jenuh dan emosional. Kata sayang kembali menjadi barang mahal, dan perjumpaan tak lebih dari beberapa hitungan jam dalam satu hari. Posibbly AU. Shinichi/Shiho.


meitantei conan © aoyama gosho

* * *

**i.**

Waktu itu mereka masih kelas dua sekolah menengah. Tujuh belas tahun belum genap. Usia yang masih sangat pagi dan dalam masa transisi. Masih lekat akan romansa masa muda.

Remaja laki-laki berambut gelap itu memangku gitar sambil memetik dawai-dawainya, menyanyikan sonata yang sedang populer pada masa itu. Suaranya memang tak merdu, tapi gadis bermata kebiruan itu mendengarkan. Tak sadar sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak kedua entitas itu memisahkan diri dari teman-teman sekelas mereka yang berkerumun di sekitar api unggun.

Satu lagu selesai bersamaan dengan suara tepuk tangan monoton dari si gadis. Lalu si pemuda tertawa, mendengus pelan tentang apresiasi yang tak dibutuhkan.

"Jarang-jarang ada yang mau bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyianmu, Kudo-_kun_," gadis berambut cokelat itu turut tertawa—pelan. Jari-jarinya bergerak merapikan helaian cokelatnya yang tertiup angin. Tawanya terpercik sampai pada manik kembarnya, berkata bahwa dia bahagia.

Shinichi mengabaikannya. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam jemari si gadis. Dingin. Reseptor pada bagian teratas kulitnya menangkap dingin yang menggigit. " Shiho, kau kedinginan?"

"Entahlah," gadis itu—Shiho—menarik jarinya dari genggaman tangan Shinichi. Dipandanginya kerlip lampu kota yang bergerombol di kejauhan, membentuk lautan cahaya. Indah.

"Kau kedinginan," nada suara Shinichi berubah. Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Sadar, si gadis tidak memakai jaket atau apa pun untuk menahan udara dingin pegunungan—hanya selembar sweter yang tidak terlalu tebal. "Ayo kembali ke tenda, lalu kubuatkan cokelat panas," sudut mata Shinichi mengawasi teman-temannya yang meriung di sekitar api unggun sambil tertawa-tawa.

Shiho menggeleng, "aku masih ingin di sini. Pemandangannya indah."

Kali ini, Shinichi mengalah.

Dan, keduanya duduk berdampingan di atas rerumputan, memandang lautan cahaya lampu-lampu kota yang berkerlip riang. Berbagi jaket milik Shinichi. Mengabaikan teman-teman mereka yang bersenda gurau di sisi lain bukit. Atau _sensei _mereka yang mungkin kebingungan kehilangan dua orang murid.

Shiho melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, ketika Kudo Shinichi menoleh sepasang matanya bersirobok dengan retina sang gadis. Sukses membuat remaja laki-laki itu tidak berkedip memandang wajah serupa _Aphrodite _di depannya.

"Kudo-_kun, _ada yang salah denganku?"

"Eh?" Shinichi tersentak, spontan satu kata meluncur dari artikulatornya. "Cantik..."

Shiho memiringkan kepalanya, "maksudmu?"

Buru-buru, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan cahaya lampu kota di bawah sana, lalu menyela dengan gugup, "pemandangannya."

_Kau juga._

"Memang," tanggapan singkat dan Shinichi merasa lega (setidaknya, debur jantungnya sudah kembali normal sekarang).

Klise. Seperti drama-drama picisan yang sering mereka lihat di televisi. Toh nyatanya, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menolak.

**.**

**.**

**ii.**

Kini, Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho. Dewasa, seperempat abad. Tidak ada gitar dan nada-nada yang tidak merdu. Tidak pula lampu-lampu kota di kejauhan, bukit dengan rumput hijau terhampar, api unggun, atau pun tenda. Lagipula ini bukan kemping bersama teman-teman sekelas lagi.

Hanya ada saluran tanpa kabel dan jaringan telepon internasional yang menghubungkan rindu mereka. Di sudut bumi yang lain, si pemuda bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tidak dilihat sang gadis. Tentang kasus-kasus yang dia pecahkan, atau sekadar berbagi kabar. Kadang, kasus yang buntu pun dia ceritakan—tak jarang orang gadisnya itu membantunya dengan pemikirannya yang tidak biasa. Bersama tawa yang meruah dan rindu yang membuncah.

Sementara Shiho duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang (dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya). Memeluk lutut, menahan rindu, memandang cincin yang berkilau keperakan di jari manisnya. Sambil mendengar Shinichi berbicara dan dia mulai lelah.

"Kapan kau pulang?" dia bertanya dalam harap.

"Secepatnya," tenor di seberang sana menjawab.

"Aku menunggu," Shiho berkata lagi. "Kuharap benar-benar secepatnya," dan dia menghitung malam.

Di hari lain, bel rumah Shiho berbunyi nyaring. Lalu sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pendek (model rambutnya tak pernah berubah sejak SMA) muncul di hadapannya bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. "_Tadaima_," katanya.

Si gadis memeluknya sambil berbisik pelan, "_okaeri_."

Dalam setiap pelukan gadisnya ketika dia kembali dari pekerjaannya yang memuakkan sekaligus menyenangkan, Shinichi tahu dia berada di rumah. Rumah—tempat dimana hatinya berada.

Dan, dia berpikir; bagian terbaik dari pekerjaannya bukanlah ketika dia berhasil menguak kebenaran ... melainkan ketika dia pulang ke rumah—pulang kepada Shiho.

**.**

**.**

**iii.**

Ada waktu dimana keduanya lelah. Jenuh dan emosional. Saat Shinichi harus tenggelam dalam lautan dokumen tentang kasus-kasus yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, seperti Shiho sibuk dengan pasien dan operasi yang harus dia tangani di rumah sakit. Ketika kata _sayang_ kembali menjadi barang mahal, dan perjumpaan tak lebih dari beberapa hitungan jam dalam satu hari.

Shinichi hanya ingat akan ruangan yang berantakan, asbak rokok yang pecah berkeping-keping, lalu kursi yang terjungkir ... dan isak tangis dari ruangan di sebelahnya.

Shinichi tidak terlalu mengingat detilnya. Hanya saja suara Shiho tak pernah melengking setinggi itu. Dia berteriak, Shiho membalasnya. Meski seharusnya yang diteriaki adalah kebodohan mereka berdua. Lalu suara benda pecah, kata benci yang dibumbui amarah berlebih terlontar, dan tungkai Shinichi menendang salah satu kursi makan hingga terbalik. Selanjutnya Shiho mengurung diri di kamar, menangis diam-diam sambil terisak pelan.

Padahal, Shiho bukan perempuan yang cengeng—sepanjang yang dia tahu. Malam itu, terasa lebih panjang daripada sebelum-sebelumnya (bahkan ketika dia terpisah jarak dan waktu dari gadisnya). Kepalanya penuh akan kontemplasi dan distraksi, rasanya bahkan lebih pelik dibandingkan kasus apa pun yang pernah dia tangani.

Memang, lisannya berkata benci, tapi nuraninya menjerit _aku sayang kamu, aku cinta kamu __**kamukamukamu**__. _Terus begitu, repetisi yang seolah tak pernah berhenti. Mengaum dalam hati, tanpa pernah disuarakan.

Lalu, bertahan hingga hari berikutnya. Ketika Shiho masih mengunci dirinya, menolak membuka pintu, tak menjawab permintaan maafnya (atau bahkan mungkin tak mendengarnya). Terpaksa, Kudo Shinichi harus berangkat bekerja—tanpa sarapan bersama, tanpa ciuman selamat pagi, dan tanpa ucapan _iterasshai _dari gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**iv.**

Kadang-kadang, ekspektasi dan realita tidak bersinkronisasi dengan baik. Miyano Shiho tahu benar soal itu—realita sering menyakitinya dan dia selalu belajar untuk tidak berekspektasi.

Tapi, dia tak pernah menyangka realita akan bekerja sama dengan takdir untuk menyakitinya (lagi) dengan begitu kejam.

Hari itu, tidak ada petikan senar gitar. Tidak ada nyanyian ala kadarnya. Tidak ada tawa yang menyebar atau pun teriakan benci penuh amarah. Tidak pula lantunan _maaf _yang belum dijawabnya pagi tadi.

Tanpa tawa. Tanpa tangis.

Hanya ada gadis berambut kecokelatan dalan balutan gaun hitam berusaha memasang senyum tegar. Ucapan bela sungkawa dianggapnya angin lalu. Dia hanya ingat beberapa jam lalu, ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring membawa kabar duka.

Kudo Shinichi gugur dalam tugas.

Satu peluru bersarang di kepalanya, satu lagi di ulu hatinya, hadiah dari pelaku pembunuhan yang dia kejar. Mereka bilang, napasnya sudah habis sebelum ambulans datang.

Masih tanpa tangis (dia sudah sering dipermainkan realita, kau tahu), dia melantunkan sebaris kalimat.

"Selamat tidur, Kudo-_kun..."_

—_Shinichi._

**おわり**

* * *

halo, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. chryssa desu, yoroshiku ^^. sebenarnya, sudah lama saya ingin menulis di sini, hanya saja kurang pede—tapi ini akhirnya nekat juga. maafkan kegalauan saya yang berbuah tulisan absurd ini. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan mohon kritik-sarannya.


End file.
